


A Room at the Red Rose Inn

by AthenaScarlet



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Captain Swan Cocktober, F/M, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 08:51:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16364771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaScarlet/pseuds/AthenaScarlet
Summary: Emma Swan didn't remember him, but Captain Hook remembered her -- intimately. Set during season 3B in the Enchanted Forest.





	A Room at the Red Rose Inn

**Author's Note:**

> For CS Cocktober! See my other contribution here: [Pictures of You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16189082).

Hook took off his heavy leather coat and threw it over the small chair in his room, thankful that he and his crew would be able to sleep in an inn. Their heist on the road meant they had enough riches to spare a night in an inn with actual beds. It wasn’t the same as his ship, but it was something -- at least for now.

But Hook was determined to get his ship back. Being in the Enchanted Forest again just reminded him that he was a captain, and a captain who needed his ship. This piracy on the road was amateur. He wasn’t just some common thief. He heard of a man that had become notorious for stealing from the rich, someone named Robin Hood. But those stories didn’t impress Hook for so many reasons.

He continued to undress, taking off all of his clothes before climbing under the heavy down blanket on the uncomfortable bed. At least he was able to get his own room. After all, even without the Jolly Roger, he was still their captain.

But he laid awake, staring at the ceiling. He missed the rocking of his ship at night. He missed his bed.

He missed Emma.

“There’s not a day will go by that I won’t think of you.”

The words rang in his head, words he couldn’t forget because he couldn’t forget her.

There were nights like tonight when Hook couldn’t sleep and he would think of her. He wondered where she was and what she was doing. What kind of life she had created with Henry by her side.

What kind of man she was with now.

That was the worst thought of them all because the man she should be with was him. She just couldn’t remember that. But he did, just like he remembered her silky blonde hair, her lips on his, her hands pulling at his collar, forcing him closer to her.

Hook’s hand drifted lower, making him thankful he had this room to himself. He hadn’t had much privacy since returning to the Enchanted Forest, which also meant he hadn’t had much privacy to think about Emma the way he had wanted to think about her.

He grabbed his cock, thick and hard in his hand. Memories of Emma had wound him up so much over the past few months that this wouldn’t take long. And he had a lot of memories he had stored up for a moment like this.

Seeing her standing on the deck of the Jolly Roger, her black sweater hugging the curves that he wished he could’ve caressed.

On the beach, her eyes fiery, her determination fierce. “Actually, I quite fancy you from time to time when you’re not yelling at me.” He fancied her many more times than that.

His pace quickened, his hand speeding up as he bit his lower lip, trying to stop his moans. The boys saw him walk in alone. They knew he hadn’t been with a wench since they had returned to the forest, but they had never questioned why. He didn’t need them to start now, especially in an inn with thin walls.

But he kept going, thinking of her, of the way his feelings for her seemed to spill off his tongue in that cave, or the way his name sounded from her lips. She didn’t yell Baelfire’s name in the Dark Hallows. She yelled his.

“Hook!”

Desperate and wanting. Just as he felt now.

His hand sped up, his breathing erratic, his mind focused on his thoughts of Emma. Her hair, her skin, her strength and power.

He desperately stayed quiet as his body tensed and he finally sent himself over the edge in an explosion of passion for a woman that wasn’t there.

Hook laid there, sweaty and sticky, waiting for his breath to finally calm again, his heart to beat normally.

Although would it ever really beat normally without Emma?

He got up and poured some water from a pitcher into a small basin on a table in the corner, letting it wash over his hand before cleaning up the rest of his mess.

He couldn’t live like this forever, couldn’t be haunted by her ghost when she couldn’t even remember he existed. There had to be a way to get to her and make her remember. Hook was a pirate and a captain who was desperate to find what had been lost to him. First, he was going to find the Jolly Roger, and with his ship, he was going to find Emma Swan.


End file.
